


Family(Or How Lily Found Out Who Her father Was)

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward sibslings, F/F, Gen, Lily isn't good at having a family, Revelations, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily finally finds out who her "Father" really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family(Or How Lily Found Out Who Her father Was)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to WritingSux for helping me write this.

This is it, this is how she would die, Lily had to literally keep herself from gagging, how could they be so disgusting?

“Would you too please stop?” she growled.

Regina and Maleficent broke their liplock and looked at her, Mal looked at her daughter with a somewhat apologetic look and Lily instantly felt bad.

“Sorry dear are we bothering you?” Maleficent asked her daughter, they were still in the stage where neither were completely sure how to treat the other, Mal tried to accommodate her daughter to an almost over the top degree and Lily was still not completely comfortable with opening up to her mother, but they were at least moving towards a closer relationship.

Lily rolled her eyes and huffed, she hadn't meant it to seem so harsh and the way her mother looked at her didn't really help her guilty feelings.

“No but Henry will be coming downstairs any moment and he could probably do without the mental scars of seeing his mother having her tongue down someone's throat” she grumbled.

Regina raised an amused eyebrow and smirked.

“I think Henry will be fine dear...but if you're uncomfortable with me and your mother being together just say so” she said calmly.

Lily glared even harder.

“Please” was all she said, she really didn't have a problem with the two being together, but still did they have to be so nauseating?

“Enough you two...” Maleficent pleaded, for once she wished that they sit together without them getting on each others nerves, well it was to be expected considering.

Luckily Henry arrived and they could get something to eat, hopefully the food would stop her daughter and girlfriend from opening their big mouths again for a while.

Fortunately they did keep their mouths shut while they ate, the only things being said was things like request to pass the salt and the like, well that at least was the case for the three women. 

Henry on the other hand managed to somehow both speak and eat at the same time without choking, Regina chastised him multiply times and he did try not to speak with his mouth full, he was trying to bond with his new stepsister, it was way harder than he had thought, it was about as hard as when he decided to bond with his aunt, but at least with Zelena there was a way to start up a conversation he simply had to ask about his cousin.

With Lily it was not as easy, he had tried to find out what she liked, to find ways to bond but he had come up with nothing, he had even tried asking Emma, but she had just avoided the question and Henry as dropped it, it was clear that Lily and his mother's relationship and past were very complicated.

So Henry was forced to power through the task of actually getting Lily to open up to him, Henry finished his lasagna and turned to his mother.

“Mom did you make dessert?” he knew she had, but the silence that filled the dinning room every time he stopped talking was simply too much to handle.

Regina paused and looked at him with a warm smile.

“Of course dear apple turnover like you asked” she said with a look that told him she knew what he was doing.

Before Henry could say anything else Lily finished her own plate and began standing up, she mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and was about take her plate to the dishwasher when her mother spoke up.

“Lily dear...can you sit down please? There's something I need to talk to you and Regina about” she said softly, Lily did as asked but her body visibly stiffened, Maleficent turned to Henry.

“Henry would you mind giving us a minute?” she said and Henry just nodded and left the table, when she heard the boy walking up the stairs she began speaking.

“Lily when you asked about your father I was not completely honest” Maleficent said, she hated seeing the look in her daughter's eyes, disappointment, it made her feel horrible.

“I'm truly sorry...I just weren't sure how to explain it to you” Maleficent stopped again, this was gonna be a taxing experience, not only did she have to tell Lily about her...other parent, she would also have to finally tell Regina.

“Back in our world magic is an integral part of life...it doesn't only make you able to throw fireballs and let you transform into a scary dragon bitch” she smiled tentatively at Lily, who couldn't help a small smirk from appearing on her own lips.

“Magic can make you capable of miraculous and extraordinary things...look at Zelena...she managed to make time travel work...what I'm trying to say is that magic is a strange and powerful force that can do things that by this world's standards should be impossible” Maleficent looked her daughter in the eyes hoping she was understanding where she was going but she was only met with confusion.

“When I said that I couldn't remember who your father was I was lying...both about not remembering...and him being a he at all...” she turned to Regina and softly said with an apologetic smile.

“Regina is your other parent” Silence filled the room, both Regina and Lily just looking at her wide eyes.

Regina was the one to break the heavy silence.

“What...when?..oh...it was that time when I brought that vintage wine wasn't it?” she trailed of as the pieces fell into place, Maleficent nodded slowly, that night had been...unhinged.

Lily clenched her fist so hard that she could feel her sharp nails dig into her skin, a second later she could feel a warm trickle down her fingers.

“Great...just fantastic...not only was I thrown through a portal by those morons but I was also an accident? I'm just so fucking happy!” she shot up from her chair and was out the door before either of her mothers could stop her, she could hear them both call after her, she didn't stop, she needed to get away, this was too much.

As soon as she was out the front door she transformed and flew away, she didn't care if she scared to people in town, right now all that mattered was getting away from everything.

She didn't really know how long she flew and where but after a while she couldn't hold her dragon form any longer and crashed into the ground.

“Ow” she moaned softly as she got to her knees, she looked at her surroundings as saw that she was at the town line.

She sat like that for a long time, just looking at the town exit sign, maybe she should just leave, maybe that would be for the best, maybe she didn't really belong here.

She was different from everybody else, she was wrong, she was evil, Emma's parents had made sure of that, there was nothing she could do to change that, the little devil on her shoulder would always be able to drown out the angel on her other shoulder.

Even her mother, who was the mistress of all evil, was a better person than her, she was capable of being better than what she was, Lily on the other hand? She was just bad all the way through, she had her own bad side and Emma's, how could she be good? How could she be worthy of a mother like Maleficent? A mother who when she looked at her it felt like she was actually more than a fucking anti-christ?

She should never have been born, she was a mistake, her own mother had said so, just when she had thought she could be more than that.

Before she could fall further down the dark pit in her mind she felt someone sit down beside her, she looked up and saw Henry looking back at her.

“Hey” he said softly.

“Go away Henry...I want to be alone” She said as she wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes, Henry looked at her for a moment before saying.

“I know you do...but maybe that's not what you need right now...sis” he smiled tentatively at her, they both knew before that they would have to get used to the idea of being step siblings but now it seem a bit different.

“Since my mom is also your biological mom I know where this is going” Henry started to say before Lily looked at him with a mildly indignant glare.

“Wha-” 

“Mom can be very stubborn and frankly kind of a dummy when she feels hurt or bad about herself...it stands to reason that you're gonna be the same and from what I can gather you are” Henry explained with a precocious tone and looked Lily in the eye.

“Mom isn't the only Mills like that...Zelena our aunt is just as dumb you all expect people to push you away that you yourself jump at any excuse to think people are doing just that...had you not been a dummy and run off like that you would have know that your were wrong and that Mal weren't done talking” He said with a pointed look.

“You know kid you're kinda shit at pep talks” Lily said while looking anywhere but at him.

“It isn't really a pep talk...believe me when I do pep talks you will know it” he chuckled and squeezed her shoulder softly.

“I'm telling you you're a dumba....dumb butt I know that I can't understand fully what you've been through but Lily...you have to understand that we love you...we really do care...but you have to trust us...I know this is a lot to ask...but you have to give us a chance” Henry looked at her so earnest that Lily could help but feel a little better.

“Ok that was actually pretty good kid” she chuckled softly and pulled him into a one armed hug, he hugged her back and tightly as he could, he had seen this so many other times both in his mother and his aunt he didn't want his sister to feel like she was alone, he knew that she had felt that too much her entire life and he was not going to let that happen any more.

“You're a Mills and we look after and love our own...maybe a little excessively but still” He looked at the sign a couple of yards away and continued speaking.

“If you really want to leave I won't stop you..I can't stop you but I promise you if you come back home you will never have to be alone again and I'm positive that there's more to the story than what you heard” he pulled a little away but still kept hold on to her and smiled.

Lily looked at him for a moment before looking over her shoulder at the town line, she stared at it for a long time, she looked for such a long time that Henry began to fear that she was going to leave then she looked at him and smiled.

“Wanna try getting a lift from a dragon?” she smirked at him as his eyes grew wide and he started nodding furiously with the look of a child Christmas morning.

A while later they arrived at Mifflin Street number 108, as soon as they touched ground and Lily changed back into human form both Maleficent and Regina ran out the door to them.

“Lilith!” Maleficent gasped and pulled her daughter into a fierce hug, Regina did the same to Henry and started to scold him for just running off.

“Henry! Don't ever just disappear like that I was worried sick” She turned to Lily as she said it, she wanted to yell at Lily too, her daughter, but she understood she didn't have that right, she didn't even know that Lily was her daughter up until an hour ago, she also understood that Lily was an adult, Regina didn't have the right to scold Lily, no matter how much she wanted to right now, so instead she just settled for looking at her with a pointed expression.

Maleficent finally let go of Lily and looked her over for injury.

“Lily I'm so-” she started to say but Lily cut her of.

“Ma...mom I'm so sorry for just...I didn't know how to handle what you told me... and I reacted badly” Lily muttered looking anywhere but at her mother's eyes, eyes that were so full of love that she didn't know what to do with it.

“No Lily...dearheart you have nothing to apologize for...I should have told you the moment you asked me” she hugged her daughter close again and said.

“I know that I can't make what you have had to go through right but I promise you this” she pulled back and took Lily's face between her hands, the look of adoration in her eyes made Lily blush, Regina and Henry stepped closer to them and pulled them close as Maleficent said something that made Lily feel truly loved for the first time in her life.

“You may not have been planned Lily but don't believe for once second that you were ever unwanted...from the moment I knew you were within me I loved you so fiercely that I can't describe it you're my daughter and I love you more than I will ever be able to show” then they hugged for the third time and this time Lily hugged back.


End file.
